Everywhere
by Toraneko
Summary: On a warm night, Misao ponders about Aoshi, and *surprise* he comes into her room, and weird things happen ! *not lemon*


Disclaimer : How many times do I have to do this ?! I do not and never will own RK ! Ahhh !!!! I don't own the song "Everywhere" either, its sung by Michelle Branch (or sumthing like that).

A/N : Hey~ minna ! Yes, its K'Dash here, I changed my nick ! I'm now known as W4rR|oR's B|u3. This fic takes place some time after Kyoto arc, so maybe a few spoilers inside. Don't say I never warned you !

Everywhere 

It was a warm, humid night. It had rained the whole afternoon that day, but after the sun came out and warmed up the air, it became very humid. Misao tossed under the covers, unable to sleep. Her mind wondered to the man in the room next to hers, Shinomori Aoshi.

**__**

Turn it inside out so I can see,

The part of you that's drifting over me.

And when I wake you're never there,

But when I sleep you're everywhere.

You're everywhere.

Aoshi.

Images of him flooded her mind, blocking her path of view, although it wasn't as if she was focussing on anything anyway. Why ? Why is he always so cold and unfeeling towards her ? Is she still just a child in his eyes ? Was she not matured enough for him ? A lone tear traced its way down her cheek, and disappeared soundlessly. 

**__**

Just tell me how I got this far,

Just tell me why your here and who you are.

'Cause every time I look,

you're never there.

And every time I sleep,

you're always there.

Ever since the time he came back from the fight with Shishio, he's been locked up in his own realm, refusing to speak to anyone. Her attempts to crack the ice had always turned out to be futile, Aoshi always refusing to open up to her. But why ? What was the reason that Aoshi was always like that ? 

__

"As a leader he believes that feelings are to be kept inside."

****

'Cause your everywhere to me.

And when I close my eyes it's you I see.

You're everything I know,

that makes me believe.

I'm not alone.

I'm not alone.

Even as the leader, he still didn't need to be like that all the time. Couldn't he even warm up to her a _little_ ? Why was he always like that ? 

**__**

I recognize the way you make me feel.

It's hard to think

you might not be real.

I sense it now, the waters getting deep,

I try to wash the pain right over me.

Away from me.

With all the questions rushing up to her mind, her emotions ran wild. Tears flowed out of eyes like a river, out of control. Back when he almost killed Okina, what did he mean ? Was it just his mind ? Or did it have some hidden meaning ? 

Was she really meant to be alone in this cruel world ? 

**__**

'Cause your everywhere to me.

And when I close my eyes it's you I see.

You're everything I know,

that makes me believe.

I'm not alone.

I'm not alone.

The sound of a shouji opening, then closing, followed by the sound of someone sitting down. The sounds were awfully close now that she came to think of it... She quickly wiped away her tears and turned around. 

"Aoshi-sama ? How come-"

Aoshi put a finger softly over her lips. "It was kind of hot, so I decided to go out for some air when I heard some weird sounds coming from your room..." 

**__**

I am not alone...

More tears flowed out onto her cheeks, but Aoshi wiped them away with his thumb. "Misao... don't cry for me... I'm not worth it..." _Its now or never... if I wanna tell her something its gotta be now. _

But will she accept me... ?

Misao could see the conflict swimming in Aoshi's eyes, over what she didn't know, and she didn't know how to help him. "Aoshi-sama ?"

Silently, Aoshi slipped his arm around Misao and drew his face close to hers. "Misao... I don't think you'll ever know what's going through my head... I don't know whether you will understand what I'm feeling right now..." Aoshi's normally cold eyes were now filled with warmth, passion, desire... his eyes locked onto hers... their breath mingled... with every breath she took she could feel him inside herself... with every word he spoke his lips brushed against hers. His free hand grabbed Misao's, his fingers intertwined with hers...

**__**

And when I touch your hand,

It's then I understand.

The beauty that's within,

It's now that we begin.

You always light my way,

I hope there comes a day,

No matter where I go,

I always feel you so. 

His face inched closer to hers, their lips almost touching, and yet he was still unsure about himself... it was only a bit more... then he dipped in and kissed her deeply.

Aoshi played with Misao's innocence, teasing her occasionally, but nevertheless he took her feelings seriously. They broke off, and he caressed her forehead lightly, wiping away the sweat that had formed on her brow from the room being so hot.

**__**

'Cause you're everywhere to me,

And when I close my eye's it's you I see.

You're everything I know 

that makes me believe,

I'm not alone. 

'Cause your everywhere to me,

And when I catch my breath 

It's you I breathe.

You're everything I know that makes me believe.

I'm not alone...

"Its too hot in here... why don't we go outside ?" 

"Ok Aoshi-sama." 

"Just Aoshi, please ?"

Misao beamed up at him. "Ok Aoshi." 

**__**

You're in everyone I see.

So tell me...

So you see me...


End file.
